


though i am bruised, face of contusions (know i'll keep moving)

by weasleysking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone needs a bloody hug, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sickfic, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vomiting, Whump, everyone is alive wooo, he deserves better, implied stucky - Freeform, sorry im mean to peter, spiderson, will i ever write a fic where i let peter be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysking/pseuds/weasleysking
Summary: “Yeah, shut up,” Tony replied. “Tell us what the hell we’re about to deal with.”Peter groaned and shut his eyes.“Get excited,” he announced, “because the next five days, starting pretty soon, are gonna consist of a mixture of intensive migraines, full body cramps, sensory overloads, vomiting, panic attacks, nightmares, hallucinations, swapping between not being able to eat at all and being so hungry it’s painful, having absolutely no idea whether I’m boiling hot or freezing cold, possible minor seizures and being so overwhelmed I want to die.”or; after the reverse snap, peter realises that his body has to go through the mutation period again, just like the first time he was bitten. ft domestic avengers life, whump, angst and a lil bit of fluff.





	though i am bruised, face of contusions (know i'll keep moving)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i read this idea somewhere once, (i can't remember where) that after everything with thanos, peter's body forces him to go through the mutation period again, like after he was bitten by the radioactive spidery son of a bitch. i thought this was a good opportunity to take for some domestic avengers and iron dad/spider son times. hope you enjoy! :)

Since the snap, since everything, the Avengers felt a desperate need to be together. Not doing every single thing together, but sitting in the same room, doing their own thing, talking amongst themselves, recounting stories, laughing quietly, lying with their heads in each other’s laps and catching up. This was how Steve, Bucky, Tony, Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Sam, Happy, Natasha, Bruce, Peter and Wanda found themselves all taking refuge at Tony and Pepper’s house for a decent amount of time after their battle with Thanos. 

It had been four days since the reverse snap.  
Thor had left to be with the Guardians, and Scott and Clint were with their families. Wanda had left that morning, still rather subude, deciding to go make plans to travel for a while to find a little peace. May had been running around with Pepper all morning, gathering things with plans to go into the city and see where everything was at, and hopefully crash with a friend until she could begin the long and convoluted difficulties of getting back her job and their apartment. She was finally ready to go around midday, and kissed the top of Peter’s forehead and hugged him tightly for a very long time. “I’ll call you later sweetie,” she whispered to Peter, who lay on one of the couches quietly. He nodded. “Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
“Look after my boy,” she whispered to Pepper as they hugged, then she flew out the door with Happy, who had offered to drive her to town. 

This left Steve and Bucky curled up in a corner, Rhodey and Bruce sitting at the table as they talked about scientific jabber, Pepper losing her marbles at Natasha and Sam as they tried to help her make lunch, and Tony on the floor with Morgan colouring in, in front of the couch Peter lay on.  
Tony looked up at Peter a few minutes later and frowned slightly.  
“Hey Pete,” he asked, Peter’s eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched around his stomach, his face pale, “You okay?”  
He didn’t reply. “Peter.”  
“Hm?” His eyes jerked open. “Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he stuttered, “Fine.”  
“You don’t look fine kid,” Tony asked, concerned. “What the hell’s up?”  
“It’s just a little, a little stomach ache, that’s it.”  
“Oh, I had one of those a few weeks ago,” Morgan said simply to Peter, frowning. “You should have the strawberry medicine though. The orange one is yuck.”  
Peter chuckled weakly. “Thanks Morgan,” he replied, his arms still pulled tightly around his stomach. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
“Princess Morgan,” Tony announced suddenly, after scanning Peter’s face again as his eyes fluttered shut, “I believe two very evil looking baddies have stolen your throne!” he pointed dramatically to where Steve and Bucky sat on one arm chair. Morgan shrieked and took off from the ground, jumping into Steve’s lap. “Can you tell me a story?” She asked Bucky, settling herself down into Steve. They both chuckled, and Bucky nodded. As he opened his mouth, he looked over at Tony, and they let out the smallest nod to each other. Satisfied, Tony cleared the pens and books away onto the table, and crouched back down beside Peter.  
“Pete,” he said softly, brushing Peter’s hair out of his eyes and noticing that he was now sweating. “Tell me the truth. Are you just tired? Or is it something else?”  
Peter opened his eyes. He looked up at Tony and blurted out an explanation before he could stop himself.  
“Okay I have this really weird feeling in my stomach and it really really really hurts and I’ve only ever felt like this once before and it was when I was going through the mutation period when I first got bitten by that spider so I was thinking that maybe there was a tiny tiny chance that after the snap I’d have to go through the mutation period again and I’m really scared so maybe get Bruce and ask him?” Peter said all in one breath. Tony exhaled.  
“Ok kid, slow down, christ, you’re gonna give both of us a heart attack.” He looked into Peter’s eyes. “You’re really worried, huh?”  
Peter shrugged, but Tony knew the look on his face far too well for his liking.  
“Okay, so that’s a yes,” Tony stood up and touched Peter’s cheek lightly before he moved over to Bruce, where he sat down at the table. “Can we talk?”  
“What’s up?” Bruce asked, turning to Tony.  
“The kid’s in a bit of pain, and he’s worried that the snap is making him go through the mutation period again, that’s the only other time he’s felt like this.”  
“Ah,” Bruce replied softly. “To be totally honest Tony, I’d wondered about that too.”  
“Right,” Tony said. “Well, how do we find out?” 

About a half hour later, Bruce had run a few tests, and came and crouched down by the couch next to Peter and Tony.  
“Peter, I’m pretty sure you are going through the mutation period again.”  
“No,” Peter whispered, his face obviously more pale and sweaty now. “No, no, no no…”  
“Pete, it’s okay, we’ll get through it just fine,” Tony replied, putting his hand on Peter’s forehead.  
“No.. Tony…” Peter raised himself up slightly. It’s...those five days…”  
“Five days?” Tony frowned. “Five?”  
Peter nodded miserably. “Those, those five days were some of the most painful of my life.”  
Tony’s eyes became increasingly more concerned. “Ah.”  
“I just… I really don’t want… it hurt. Really bad. I don’t want to do it again…’specially not right now...after everything...”  
Tony could see Peter getting worked up, and he nodded. “Okay, okay, kid, it’s gonna be okay. This time you’ll have everyone here to help you through it, right?” Peter looked around, to which he realised everyone had stopped what they were doing and were listening in.  
Peter nodded again, and leaned back against the pillows. “I’m really not looking forward to this,” he groaned, and Tony patted his head sympathetically.  
“If you’re a good boy I’ll give you a lolly.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and pulled the finger at Tony, to which Tony gasped and looked mock hurt. “Cap! Smack the kid, he pulled the finger!” Natasha said dramatically, and Steve rolled his eyes at her. “You know what, Romanoff…” 

Bruce looked at Peter.  
“Do you want to explain to us what we can expect over the next few days?” he asked. “That way we can all know what to do and what to help you with.”  
“You guys,” Peter said weakly. “Seriously, it’s… it sucks, but I can handle it, I did last time…”  
“Yeah, but you don’t have to handle it this time,” Tony replied.  
“We care about you, you freaky arachnid child,” Rhodey said, and the others nodded. “We got your back.”  
Peter smiled lightly. “Thank...thank you.”  
“Yeah, shut up,” Tony replied. “Tell us what the hell we’re about to deal with.”  
Peter groaned and shut his eyes.  
“Get excited,” he announced, “because the next five days, starting pretty soon, are gonna consist of a mixture of intensive migraines, full body cramps, sensory overloads, vomiting, panic attacks, nightmares, hallucinations, swapping between not being able to eat at all and being so hungry it’s painful, having absolutely no idea whether I’m boiling hot or freezing cold, possible minor seizures and being so overwhelmed I want to die.”  
“Oh honey,” Pepper said quietly, coming over the couch next to Peter and stroking his hair gently. “We’ll help you through it, okay?”  
“Jesus,” Sam said quietly when no one else spoke. “Is there nothing we can give you to stop some of the pain?”  
“His metabolism burns through everything too quickly,” Bruce replied before anyone else could. “But I do have an idea.”  
Tony looked up hopefully. He had absolutely no desire to watch Peter go through something like that, especially not that long after both he and the kid had been through just another casual round of traumatic events.  
“Remember when you first got brought up from the ice, Steve, and I developed the medication that would work on you, and then Bucky?”  
Steve nodded.  
“I think I could do something similar, now that I’ve gotten to know Peter’s condition a bit better,” Bruce said to Tony. “I’ll need to go work in your lab for a bit. That okay?”  
“Go for your life Banner,” he replied. They stood up, and as Tony lead him out the door to his garden shed which he had turned into a lab when he and Pepper first moved in.  
“Try your best,” he whispered, squeezing Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce nodded, and disappeared into the garden.  
“Right, you,” he turned back to Peter. “We should probably give you an actual bed if you’re gonna be in this much pain.”  
Peter’s eyes opened. “No, no,” he said weakly, convincing no one. “I swear, I’ll be fine on the couch!”  
“Shut up and stop trying to be so nice,” Tony remarked, pulling Peter up off the couch gently. “Rogers, do you mind if the stupid spider baby takes you and Barnes’s bed for the next few days?”  
“Of course he can, no problem. Buck and I are all good on the couches, right Buck?” Bucky nodded, giving Peter and encouraging smile. “Right.”  
“Thank you,” Tony said gratefully. “I was going to make an inappropriate remark about changing the sheets just now, but there are children present.”  
“I’m not a child!” Peter spluttered. “And I totally know what you were gonna say!”  
Steve and Bucky both went slightly pink, and everyone laughed.  
“Come on sweetie,” Pepper said, leading Peter up the stairs. “Let’s get you set up.” 

Tony and Pepper came back down a few minutes later.  
“He okay?” Nat asked, nodding her head to the stairs.  
Tony sighed and flopped down beside her on the couch, rubbing his eyes. “He’s being flippant,” Tony replied, “but I can tell he’s scared. He’s gonna sleep for a while now.”  
“Tones,” Rhodey said, sitting on his other side. “We got this, okay? We’ll all help out.”  
Morgan ran over to the couch and climbed up into Natasha’s lap.  
“Will Peter be alright?” She asked her dad, and he nodded. “He’ll be fine. Wanna help mom make lunch?”  
“Hm,” she said. “No. I’m gonna go outside.” She clambered down from the couch and grabbed Bucky’s hand. “And you’re coming with me,” she announced, and for a moment, Tony looked as though he was going to say something, but Steve nodded at him, and he closed his mouth.  
Bucky smiled at the girl and let her drag him outside. Steve sat down next to Tony.  
“Sorry,” he said softly. Tony frowned at him.  
“It’s fine. Seriously. I trust you. But don’t make me say it again, I might throw up, and we don’t need anymore of that right now.” He sighed and slumped back against the couch cushions.  
“You alright?” Steve asked him concernedly.  
“I’m fine,” Tony said. “Just wish the kid was too.”  
“He will be,” Steve said firmly. “Pray that after this, he’ll get a break.”  
“Oh believe me,” Tony said. “I am.” 

It was a few hours later when everyone sat in the living room, lounging about, and the peace was suddenly disturbed by FRIDAY.  
“Boss, Mr Parker has woken up and it appears he is in distress,” FRIDAY alerted Tony, and everyone looked up. Tony jumped up from the table and Pepper followed him, up to one of the spare rooms where Peter lay in the double bed, tears streaking down his face as he clutched his arms around his midriff.  
“Sorry,” he whispered. Pepper shushed him and put a hand on his forehead.  
“You have a fever,” she murmured. Tony stood by the door awkwardly.  
“My head is killing me,” he whispered. “My whole body is cramping up.”  
“Honey,” she whispered, kissing the top of his forehead. “Try go back to sleep, okay?”  
She went into the bathroom and wet flannel and placed it on his head soothingly, and then stood up. “I’ll go see how Bruce is going,” she said, and she squeezed Tony’s hand as she walked out. Tony pulled up a chair beside the bed.  
“It’s too bright,” Peter mumbled.  
“FRIDAY,” Tony ordered instantly. “Lights please.”  
The room dimmed. Peter groaned and clutched his stomach even tighter.  
“Hurts like a bitch,” Peter cracked a weak smile. Tony rolled his eyes.  
“You can be in intense pain and still find a way to swear just to annoy me,” he said.  
“Of course I can,” Peter said. “Anyway, I thought it was Cap who hated swearing.”  
“Only adults can use swear words.”  
“I’m an adult!”  
Tony snorted. “Yeah, you wish.”  
Just for a tiny fraction of a second, both Peter and Tony forgot the situation. They were acting so normally. That was until Peter let out a whine as a sharp pain shot down his back, and his eyes welled up again. Tony, instinctively, took his hand, and Peter squeezed it as he gulped.  
“You can go back downstairs,” Peter said hoarsely, but Tony shook his head.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Peter had fallen asleep again after that. That being the last moment of calm anyone would experience for the next couple of days.  
Then came the dreams.  
Tony spent the next four hours next to Peter’s bed as Peter, sweating profusely, sobbed, whimpered and screamed through a terrifying mix of hallucinations and nightmares. Tony woke him up everytime it got bad, but he fell back asleep into it almost immediately. There wasn’t much he could do to keep Peter awake. At some point later in the evening, Rhodey and Steve came up to see how they were doing.  
“Is he okay?” Steve asked Tony softly, leaning against the doorway. Tony shook his head grimly.  
In his sleep, Peter whimpered and grappled at Tony’s shirt, closing his fist around the hem of it and squeezing it tight.  
“Tones, come have some dinner,” Rhodey said. “I’ll watch him for a bit.”  
Tony shook his head. “No,” he said firmly.  
“Come on Tony,” Steve said. “Just have a break. You’ll be better off for it.”  
“No.”  
Rhodey gave Steve a look and they both turned to leave, right as Peter shot up, gasping and crying.  
They turned back around.  
“T’ny…”  
“What is it kid?” Tony asked quickly. “What’s up?”  
Peter looked at him for a second, his eyes wide.  
“M’gonna-”  
Then Peter threw up.  
And started sobbing.  
“M’sorry, sorry, I didn’t-” he hurled again, covering the duvet and his shirt in puke.  
“Okay, Peter, it’s okay,” Tony pulled him out of bed and over to the bathroom, where he sat him down next to the toilet. “Have at it, okay? You’re alright.”  
For the next fifteen minutes, Peter vomited into the toilet, and Nat, who had come up a few minutes after Steve and Rhodey, sat with him, rubbing his back and talking to him soothingly.  
Steve changed the sheets on the bed, and Rhodey stood shoulder to shoulder with Tony, who had his head in his hands. Once Peter was sure he’d finished throwing up, (although no one could particularly tell; he was pretty incoherent) he took deep, shaking breaths and lay down on the bathroom floor, admitting defeat. He was trying not to cry. Natasha stood up, unsure of what to do. Tony, exhaling and trying not to show Peter was stressed he was, crouched down on the floor next to Peter, whose whole body was shaking like a leaf.  
“Hey buddy,” he whispered, sitting Peter up. “We’re gonna need to get you out of these clothes.”  
Peter mumbled something incoherent. He looked so tiny, curled up into a ball leaning against the bathtub.  
“Can you help me get these clothes off?”  
Peter looked up at Tony. He started to cry again. “No, no..”  
“Okay, okay,” He looked up at the others. “I think we need some privacy.” The others nodded, and left the bathroom, all flashing each other worried looks. Tony took a deep breath. Shoved his worries away. Right now, he needed to be there for Peter. It didn’t matter what he wanted. He’d learnt this from parenting.  
“Okay Pete,” Tony whispered, pulling Peter’s shirt off above his head. “You okay?”  
“Don’t think so,” Peter murmured. Tony chuckled quietly. “Yeah. sorry. Stupid question.”  
“Mis’r St’rk,” he mumbled. “Yeah kid,” Tony said, as Peter gripped his hands. “I got you.”  
Tony helped Peter get changed, trying to distract him from what he was sure the kid was not enjoying one bit. Once he had cleaned Peter up, he took him back to bed, and he moaned as he lay back down.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, his eyes closed and his fists clenched around his middle.  
“Stop apologising,” Tony whispered. “Sleep now.”  
“Yessir,” Peter slurred, falling back asleep. Tony moved the bucket closer to the bed, eager not to repeat their recent scenario, and hoped with all his might that Bruce had at least cracked something that would make the next few days a little easier.  
For the kid and for him. 

Peter actually slept soundly for a couple of hours after puking his guts out. When Tony could bear to tear himself away for a few minutes to eat, making Rhodey swear he wouldn’t leave Peter’s side and telling FRIDAY to alert him as soon as he woke up, he sat at the table scarfing down food with the others.  
“How’s he doing?” Natasha asked.  
“I think literally vomiting his entire intestines out put him to sleep.”  
“Well that’s good at least.”  
“Poor kid,” Sam shook his head.  
“Boss, it appears that Peter is awake and very upset,” FRIDAY interrupted suddenly. Tony shot up out of his chair and took the stairs two at a time, ignoring his back and knees as they disagreed with this sudden desire for parkour. He entered the room to see Rhodey standing back by the wall, running his hand over his hair.  
“He wants you,” Rhodey said. “I can’t even tell if the kid’s awake or asleep.”  
Tony bent down and sat in the chair by the bed . “Hey Pete,” he murmured. Peter, sweating profusely and shaking violently, kept his eyes closed but reached a shaky hand out to find Tony.  
“Tony,” he mumbled weakly, grabbing Tony’s hand and squeezing it tight. “Tony ithurtssobad,” he moaned.  
“I know it does kid,” Tony said softly, “I know. I’m sorry.” 

That night felt like hell to Tony. Like some jerk upstairs had gone through his head and tried his very best to create Tony his own personal hell. Especially so soon after he’d just gotten the kid, his kid, back. It was when the fits, mixed in with the hallucinations, that he thought he was really going to lose the plot. 

“Mr Stark…” Peter whispered, so weakly but with agony trailing behind it.  
“Yeah kid, what is it?” Tony felt Peter’s grip on his hand tighten and he watched in horror as the kid, still half asleep, jerked violently.  
“Peter, you’re okay, you’re with me, I promise-” Tony muttered desperately, watching Peter writhe in pain and moan.  
A heart wrenching sob was followed by words that made Tony go cold, words he had spent five years forgetting, words he thought would kill him if he ever heard them again.  
“Mr Stark, I…I don’t feel so good.” 

Tony froze. He felt like he was about to be sick. He let go of Peter’s hand on instinct and backed away till he hit the wall, watching Peter as he began to sob as his body moved with no control.  
Tony sunk down to the ground, unable to move.  
“FRIDAY,” he whispered. “Get someone up here. Now.” 

Six hours later, Tony shot up out of bed, gasping for air, looking around his wildly. The clock beside him told him, alarmingly, that it was midday. Shit. He’d slept through the whole morning. He jumped out of bed and yanked on his jeans, bolting down stairs to where everyone sat in the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway. Everyone looked calm. Why did they all look so calm?! 

“Is he okay?” He asked frantically. Everyone looked up.  
“Tony honey, are you?” Pepper came over to where he stood in the door and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
“I’m- I’m fine-” Tony muttered. “Is Peter okay? Why did you let me leave him?”  
“Tones, you needed a break,” Rhodey said softly. “When Pepper and I found you, you were shaken up.”  
“I’m fine,” Tony snapped, remembering what happened, his cheeks flaring but his body still feeling like he’d taken a dip in a frozen lake. “I’m fine.”  
He went to walk up the stairs, but Steve, who was standing nearby, grabbed his wrist.  
“Tony,” Steve said softly. “You can have a break if you need to.”  
“I don’t,” Tony spat, wrenching his wrist out of Steve’s grip. “Let me see him,” he said through gritted teeth. He beelined up the stairs and stormed into the room Peter was in, softening slightly when he saw Natasha sitting with him, helping him with a glass of water.  
“Nat,” he said quietly. She turned, and Peter looked up at Tony with a look of pain, but god, the kid smiled at him weakly.  
“You can go,” he said to her, and she exhaled and patted him on the shoulder.  
“Look after yourself Tony,” she said quietly, and called out to Peter as she left the room. “Good chats, spider kid,” she winked at him. “Let’s do it again when you make a little more sense and you’re not in as much pain.”  
“Thank you Ms Romanoff- Natasha- Nat-I...!” He called out horsley and Tony smirked at him, sitting down as he heard Nat call back “anytime kid!” 

“You okay?” he said softly to Peter, pushing his hair back off his forehead gently. Peter leaned into the touch subconsciously.  
“No,” he whined. “I mean. Better than last night…” he trailed off, looking at Tony sheepishly.  
“What?’  
“I’m sorry for scaring you,” he whispered. Tony exhaled through his nose and shook his head.  
“Christ kid, don’t apologise! It wasn’t your fault.”  
“I don’t even remember what I said,” Peter said, curling up into a little ball and squeezing his eyes shut, clearly in pain. “But I’m sorry.”  
“Stop saying that,” Tony said quietly, both annoyed that the kid was apologising for something he couldn’t control, and that the word ‘sorry’ coming out of Peter’s mouth wasn’t making him feel any less ill. “You’re okay. I’m okay.”  
He nodded, his eyes still shut.  
“What is it kiddo?”  
“My whole body is on fire,” he whispered. “I feel another migraine coming on.”  
“You gonna hurl?”  
Peter batted at his face, his eyes still closed but smiling slightly. “No, shut up.” Tony grinned a little.  
“Has… has Dr Banner got anything yet?” He asked a little more seriously, his voice cracking slightly as he clearly tried to hold back his tears again. “I don’t think I can handle another three days of this.”  
“I-”  
“Dr Banner has,” a voice came from the doorway, and Peter opened his eyes as Tony turned around to face Bruce as he stood in the doorway, smiling at them both, looking tired. “Dr Banner has indeed.”  
“Bruce you motherfuck-” Tony cut himself off as he jumped up and Peter giggled slightly. “I mean,” he cleared his throat. “You mother freakin’ legend. I could kiss you right now.”  
Bruce smiled at Tony, and sat down beside Peter, opening the bottle he carried in his fist. “Take one of these ones every couple of hours, and I’m hoping it’ll clear up the worst of it.” He handed Peter a large pink pill, and Peter took it in his shaking hand, sitting up slightly, and Tony grabbed the water from beside him and helped him choke it down.  
“Blegh,” Peter made a face as he swallowed the pill, then choked a little. “I mean- thank you- thank you so much Dr Banner- I-”  
“Just Bruce kid,” he replied, and smiled, putting the bottle next to the bed. “And don’t mention it.”  
As Peter lay back down, Tony walked Bruce to the door. “He’ll still be pretty tired, and it’s not gonna do much to stop the headaches, cramps and shaking,” Bruce said, “but I’m hoping it’ll do what I’ve politely asked it to and hold off on the migraines and fits, and as much of the pain as possible.”  
“Thank you, so much,” Tony said horsley, clapping him on the back. “I really owe you one.”  
“It’s cool,” he said. “You’re good Tony. Now, if you excuse me, I’d love to go see what everyone’s been up to while I’ve been in the shed.”  
“You go,” Tony said gratefully. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime, Tony.”  
He disappeared downstairs, and Tony walked back to Peter’s side. 

Peter opened one eye. “You look like shit,” he said. Tony raised an eyebrow and smacked him gently on the shoulder. “Excuse you,” he said. “I’m not the one who’s spent the last two days vomiting over Captain America’s shoulder.”  
Peter groaned. “Thanks. Seriously though. You can go. If you want.”  
“See,” Tony said, getting up off the chair and sitting on the other side of Peter, on his bed, pulling him in tightly for a second. “If I thought you actually wanted me to leave, I would. But I’ve kinda got your figured out by now, Parker.”  
Peter grinned a little. “You called May yet?”  
“I left it to Pepper. I figured she would be less inclined to yell at her.”  
“Good plan.”  
Tony shifted awkwardly. He and Peter had never particularly been in this close proximity before.  
“Do you…” Peter said softly. “Do you want to talk?”  
“About?”  
“About… everything?”  
Tony sighed. “Wait till you’re better kid. It’s gonna be a rough little while.”  
“I know,” Peter said, shutting his eyes. “I’m scared.”  
“About what?” Tony looked down at the kid who lay, curled up under his blankets with his head now resting on Tony’s lap. He looked so small. Like a kid.  
Well shit, he was a kid.  
“Going back to normal life. How am I s’posed to do that? How’s anyone supposed to do that?” Peter murmured. Tony could see he was getting drowsier, and he hoped he’d fall asleep in a second to avoid a panic attack he could see brewing on the horizon of Peter figuring out that, actually, he would never go back to normal life.  
“We’ll figure it out kid,” Tony whispered, as Peter began to drift off. “We’ll figure it out, you and me. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
i'm on tumblr too, come cry with me over fiction! @miss-mysticfalls  
also, i'm back weeks after i posted this to plug one of my works ("your name, forever the name on my lips") because this story has my most hits lmaoooo. it's stucky, a steve centred fic, and i worked soo hard on it, i'm really rpud of it and it was basically the only thing that gave me enjoyment for like a week, so if you're into stucky, maybe go have a read? thank you guys, ily all so much


End file.
